


Call of the sea

by Eriathalia



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Delta finds Sinclair looking out across the ocean, musing about their history.He decides to show the older man how deep his fondness truly runs.





	Call of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my fiancee. I think I got her a little hot and bothered XD

They had both gone through their fair share of trouble, Delta and him, and yet here they were, freed of the grave deep beneath the sea that was Rapture, sunken just like the legendary Atlantis. 

Sinclair's lips twitched at his own thought as his eyes skimmed across the neverending planes of the ocean in front of him. He had never been much of a superstitious man. What he had believed in was success, wealth and the perks both brought on. And damn it if he hadn't been a genius at achieving the former and accumulating the latter. He had worked hard for it, lied, deceived, sweet talked and bribed his way up to the top. 

For some time it had gained him influence and access to whatever he desired and even a way into what was supposed to become a new, secret paradise. What a nice utopia it had been supposed to be, the elite joined together and freed of the chains the world above held them down with. And it had worked. Ah the possibilities offered had been tempting, power beyond the simple mind's imagination waiting to be seized. For some blissful years the future had never appeared brighter.

However, the mighty had fallen and been swallowed by the deep dark currents of the ocean. Where there was power, the greedy and depraved were lurking. All too soon experiments went out of hand and turned a grand dream into a waking nightmare. These days he genuinely hoped nobody would ever uncover the hellhole that Rapture had become. The thought alone caused cold sweat to bead on his forehead and left a stale taste on his tongue.

A cold gust of wind made him shiver, a strand of graying hair falling across his face. He raised his hand to brush it back, however the sudden crackling of footsteps behind him made him start and turn around. 

“Lovely evenin’ chief, isn't it?” He waved at the other beckoning him to come closer. 

The blonde man approaching stopped in his tracks and rubbed his arms in answer. His face was square and covered in scars, lips moving but no sound escaping them. The hair on this head was thin in patchy in some places where the scar tissue from several implants was too thick to allow it to grow back. His eyes however, blue as the clear summer sky, shone in the dim light of the evening, lending him a handsome streak. It warmed Sinclair from the inside. When he had grown so fans of the other he couldn't tell. After all he had originally been no more than a pawn in his grand plan to escape the abyss that had been Rapture, until suddenly he was not.

“A lil’ chilly, indeed.” Sinclair chuckled “the sea will always maintain a little coldness, eh?”

The other nodded and stepped a little closer. Still he seemed uncertain about closing the distance completely. The older man assumed the fear of trusting another at less than arm's length was still deeply rooted inside his companion. Who could not understand after all the boy had gone through, locked up, experimented on and finally warped so far from a human being there had seemingly been no way to escape the confines of the diving suit that could as well have become his coffin.

“Why so shy kid? I ain't gonna hurt ye, ye know?” Sinclair shot the other one of his charming smiles, though it was far more genuine than those he had faked for the better part of his life. 

It answered by blue eyes being directed towards the ground in uncertainty. Wasn't that a slight blush he could make out in the fading light?

“Strange, the sea took so much, more so from you than me, devoured us and yet decided to spit us out whole when we struggled just enough. We should be weary and yet it still calls to us” Sinclair directed his gaze out onto the open waters once again, taking in the glittering of the setting sun on the soft waves. There was something quite tranquil and calming to it.

The other shook his head and pointed at the older man who raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“You were looking for me then? I'm flattered chief” he immediately regretted his jest as he saw the other recoil and duck his head.

“What's the matter kid?” he tilted his head in question, but of course it was met with silence.

Yes, the good doctor had been able to recover most of their bodies, but for Delta, Johnny how he liked to be called these days, the damage ran far deeper. Rapture had taken his life, his voice and almost broken his spirit. The fact that Sinclair himself had had a part in it still weighed on him heavily. How the kid had ever been able to forgive him was beyond his understanding. It was clear who was the better man. Nothing he did to help him escape could possibly make up for his failures, merely a sorry excuse for making amends. 

A nudge on his arm tore him from his thoughts.

When had Delta come so close? For a moment he got lost in those blue eyes. Ever since he had seen them for the first time they had kept a hold on him, so far as to follow him into his uneasy slumber at night.

“Sneaky. Now, here I am chief. What is it you wanted?” He smiled reassuringly, though he felt a certain nervousness rising inside him.

When long but surprisingly gentle fingers wove into his salt and pepper hair he had to fight the initial urge to flinch. It was not unpleasant, merely unexpected. He contemplated to return the motion but before he could do so warm, pliant lips covered his own in a gentle kiss. 

Gasping Sinclair reacted on instinct, returning it with a passion he had long thought lost. It felt exhilarating, waking desires he had not experienced in longer than he cared to admit.

“My my chief, aren't you some Romeo?” he mumbled, but was cut of by another, more fierce kiss and hands exploring his back, releasing his shirt and slipping beneath it to encounter warm, tanned skin. 

Sinclair hissed, tousling the blonde hair in turn.

“Kid” he was already feeling breathless “Kid I-” he was cut off once more, hoisted up against a strong chest, the only thing keeping them apart their crumpled shirts. On pure instinct his arms and legs wrapped around that strong frame, pressing closer as if he wanted to crawl into the others skin, dissolving any barriers left between them.

He felt the urge to explore Delta's body, clawing at the offending fabric to get it out of the way until finally his bare stomach was rubbing against firm, pale abs. What a beautiful contrast they made, creamy white skin against rich brown caramel one.

If it had not been for the unrestrained longing in Deltas every touch, he would have felt ashamed of his own physique.

Once he had been young and handsome, hard work shaping him into a muscular Adonis, turning the head of many a fair lady and even some men. And yet as his money bought him all the affection and pleasures he craved, the need to maintain his facade faded, though a certain sense of vanity remained, preventing him to cross the line between out of shape but handsome to withered and filthy. They said that money made people attractive. Well Sinclair knew that one to be more than accurate.

Still, how could he compare to the young man ravishing him and turning him into a quivering mess with every caress against his skin, rubbing his legs and squeezing his stomach as if it was the most attractive thing in the world. 

Sinclair caught himself moaning into another deep and hungry kiss, his hips moving up insistently, desperate for any kind of friction.

How long had it been since he had shared his body with another? He couldn't even remember. There had been no need for more than his own hand as the bought pleasures grew stale and meaningless. 

But this, this was different and he did not want it to stop. 

Sinclair cried out as nimble fingers curled around his straining cock, giving it a few tentative tugs. It was enough to make his vision go blank, his head thrown back in a wave of lust, shouting out his pleasure to the void of the ocean.

Never one to be selfish between the sheets he wanted to reciprocate, but his limbs refused to cooperate. 

Back in the day he would take his time, gaining pleasure in taking his partners apart piece by piece, his name on their lips as much a price as his own release. And if you went by the stories of anyone he had bedded in the past he had refined his skills to true mastery. Nothing of it mattered now.

His back touched the wet sand as he was placed down with care, the water lapping at their feet, offering a nice cooling sensation in contrast to the heat pooling between them. 

He gasped as those wicked lips attacked his neck, suckling and nipping the skin until it was bright red and swollen. 

Cracking his eyes open he caught a glimpse of flushed cheeks, broad shoulders and that strong chest, a net of scars wrapping all around him but making the sight no less stunning. 

Before he could utter any word those lips started licking one of his nipples in earnest, the other being rolled between those slender fingers while trim hips rolled against his own, chubby ones, causing him to squirm in abandon when tiny bites were added to the intoxicating mixture.

“Don't stop kid” he whimpered in a high pitched tone. It was answered by countless bites against his stomach, scattering it in more and more hickeys before suddenly slipping even lower and swallowing him to the hilt, sucking hard. It was enough to find release, white staining the space between them as the other pulled off with an uncharacteristically cheeky smirk.

Exhausted his arms fell to his side but clawed at the brittle sand as the wicked tongue started lapping up the mess until every last inch was cleaned to his satisfaction. The sight of flushed cheeks and red, swollen lips glistening with saliva caught him off guard, as he already felt a fresh wave of heat pooling in his nether regions despite his advanced age. 

Delta must have picked up on the unspoken thoughts, fondling him until his cock awoke with new interest, the overstimulation of his sensitive skin adding an exciting component to their game. 

“My god chief” he was thrashing in the sand, pinned down by strong arms before the sensation of slick fingers against his entrance made his eyes widen. In all of his years he had never been on the receiving end, leaving him with a mixture of tense anticipation and genuine curiosity. 

A soft touch against his cheek made him look up. There they were again, those blue eyes  conveying a question that Delta was unable to ask with words. He nodded 

“Do it. I want to know” 

Carefully first one, then a second and third finger pushed into him, opening him up for what was to come, a slight sting turning into pleasured moans as they explored deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate with every stroke, once in a while relieved by that gorgeous tongue leaving him wide open and yearning for what was to come.

“Take me” Sinclair groaned, pushing back against the digits stretching him farther. “Now. Don't make me wait any longer!” he demanded, voice raspy with desire.

Delta nodded and removed his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his cock, silently asking for approval. 

As the older man nodded he pushed in inch by inch, stopping whenever there was a sign of discomfort. When he finally had buried himself to the hilt Sinclairs back arched, deliciously squishing his chubby stomach, causing him to see stars.

“Move. I beg you kid.” by now he was fighting to form any coherent words. Delta nodded, pulling back halfway, then snapping his hips back forward, setting a steady rhythm. 

Sinclair wrapped his legs around him, heels pressing into the small of his back more and more insistently as he was driven to his peak again.

He gasped as he was suddenly lifted up, sitting in the younger one's lap as those hands found their way to his bottom, squeezing it rhythmically as he was moved up and down faster and faster, pushing down as far as he could go to feel every last inch buried deep inside him.

With one last deep thrust Delta let go, mouth wide open in a silent moan, keeping himself buried to the hilt the thick bottom to ride out his high. Carefully he lays them both back down, careful not to pull back just yet.

“Chief. Please finish it.” Sinclair whimpered, still hard and aching, trapped between their bodies. He squirmed, rubbing up against the firm abs but was stopped, fingers once more closing around him, finishing him off with a few, swift strokes, thumb swiping across the sensitive tip.

As he slowly managed to catch his breath, Sinclair rolled them over, almost missing the sensation of being filled as Delta’s softening cock slipped from his entrance.

“That was spectacular” he whispered and stared as he was met with the brightest of smiles. Silently Delta first motioned to his own chest, then placed the hand right across Sinclair's heart.

“Yes” he answered “I think I love you as well”. Using the last of his strength he tangled their limbs and held the other close. Maybe his old age would yield another chance of knowing happiness after all.


End file.
